dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
Dumb Ways to Die (Application)
Dumb Ways to Die, or Dumb Ways to Die Original (alt title for Google Play only) is the app based to Android/iOS on the music video Dumb Ways to Die. This game is made by Metro Trains Melbourne in Australia. Reportedly, there is a sequel game released on Android/iOS devices, Dumb Ways to Die 2: The Games. The game title is shortened as Dumb Ways in device due to the insufficient space for the text. Description The lives of those DWTD characters are now in your hands! Characters featured in minigames These are characters featured in this app: *Numpty *Hapless *Pillock *Dippy *Dummkopf *Dimwit *Stupe *Lax *Clod *Doomed *Numskull (loading screen and her own minigame) *Bungle *Mishap *Dunce (life bar, pop-up messages, at train station, the pledge, and his own minigames) *Calamity (game paused and her own minigames) *Ninny *Botch *Doofus *Stumble *Bonehead *Putz *Phoney *Drug Dealer (Doomed's minigame) *Klaus Animals *Bear *Piranhas *Rattlesnake *Wasps *Moose *Panda List of Minigames This is the basic info on the minigames. For the scores you need to unlock a character, go here. Set Fire To Your Hair ;Hot Head Tap the screen as fast as you can to extinguish Numpty's fire head. If you win, he is happy and bald. If you lose, he bursts in flames. ;Hair Rescue There is another minigame where you have to rescue Numpty from a burning building. You must safely guide him to an ambulance by using a trampoline. If you win, Numpty's fire goes out and he lands on a stretcher before being loaded onto the ambulance and leaving. If you let Numpty touch the ground, he will fall flat on his face, and the ambulance will run over him before leaving again, resulting in failure. ;Break An Egg One of Easter minigames where the player have to tilt the screen in order not to shed an egg. If the egg is not shed after the time runs out, Numpty will toss an egg with his spoon onto his head and an egg crack that turn off the fire on his head. If an egg shed, Numpty will slip an egg and get knocked down, and the entire screen getting filled with fire, resulting in failure. Poke a stick at a grizzly bear ;Duck Duck Bear On August 1st, 2013, Hapless was one of the 3 new mini-games. You have to duck by tapping the screen at the right time, when the bear head is at the middle of the bar. If you tap too early or too late, or if you don't tap at all, the Bear will eat Hapless's head off, like in the video. Winning will make the bear spit out candy. ;Tip Toe Tap There is another minigame where you have to help Hapless pass a sleeping bear without waking it up. Tap one second at a time so that Hapless tiptoes pass the bear. If you tap too fast or too slow or if you don't tap at all, the bear will wake up and eat Hapless' head off, resulting in failure. If you sucessfully make Hapless to the end then Hapless will make it to the ice cream machine where he gets an ice cream cone. ;Candy Catch One of Halloween minigames where the player have to drag the bag to catch the falling candies. If the player misses one, the bear will eat Hapless’ head off, resulting in failure. If the player catches all the candies, Hapless and the bear will eat them. Eat medicine that's out of date ;Kill Pill The player must feed Pillock the unexpired medicine. If the player chooses the correct bottle, Pillock will give himself a thumbs-up. If the player chooses the incorrect bottle, Pillock will grow dots all over himself, like in the video, resulting in failure. Not feeding Pillock the medicine at all will also result in failure. ;Solution Solution There is another minigame where you have to pour enough medicine into Pillock's cup by moving the cup until it gets to the line. If you win, Pillock drinks the medicine and grows hair. If you pour too much or if you don't pour enough medicine, Pillock will end up in the hospital with his same death from the music video, resulting in failure. Use your Private Parts as Piranha bait ;Piranha Plunge While Dippy is happily gyrating, flick all the pirahnas before they eat his bottom half. If you miss a piranha, Dippy will be eaten by the piranhas, like in the video. If all of the piranhas are flicked away, Dippy will continue gyrating happily. ;Leaky Landlubber There is another minigame where you have to guide Dippy's boat with a hole in it to the island by swiping right. If Dippy's boat makes it to the island, he will get off of the boat and gyrate again. Otherwise, the boat will sink and Dippy will get eaten by piranhas, resulting in failure. ;Board to Death One of Pirate minigames where Dippy is on a small board and you need to tilt the device to make sure he won't fall off. If he makes it to the end, he will jump on a island and gyrate once again. If he falls, he will get eaten once again, this time by a shark. ---- Get your Toast out with a Fork ;Fork Folly Carefully and slowly take the toast out without touching the sides by moving your finger up the screen. If you win, Dummkopf will successfully do it. If you don't get the toast out at all or if the toast touches the sides of the toaster, he will get electrocuted, making his flesh get burnt, turning him into a skeleton, like in the video. ;Electro-Cute Dummkopf has another minigame where he washes dishes and you must not let any appliances fall into the sink by dragging them. If you let an appliance fall into the sink, Dummkopf will get electrocuted, causing his flesh get burnt and turning into a skeleton again, resulting in failure. If you succeed, Dummkopf will get a piece of toast and eat it. Do your Own Electrical Work ;Power Chord Introduced in August 2014. Similar to Putz's game, the minigames involves matching the wires to their correct colour. You must connect all the wires in the right order. If you win, Dimwit will have sparkling lights all over his house. If the incorrect wire is connected or if any of the wires are disconnected, Dimwit's house will burn down, like in the music video. ;Wire Fire Dimwit has another minigame where he tries to connect the wires again. You must rotate the wires to create a connection. If you win, Dimwit will close the panel. If some wires are disconnected, Dimwit will be frightened by the fire starting in the basement, resulting in failure. ;Nailed it One of Halloween minigames where him knocking the nails on the plank, which serves as a barricade to his door from the zombies. You must nail all the boards so that the zombies won’t get him. If you win, zombies will go away. If you lose, zombies will eat Dimwit. Teach Yourself how to Fly ;Flappy Stupe You must tap the screen to make the plane go higher. Don't let the plane touch the ground or make the plane go too high. If you win, Stupe will continue flying. If you lose, his plane will crash and he will decapitate, like in the video, resulting in failure. ;Cactus Crash Stupe also has another minigame where he's flying his plane throughout the cactus area. You must swipe the screen so that Stupe can avoid the cactuses. If you hit a cactus, Stupe's plane will crash into the cactus, throwing Stupe out, resulting in failure. If you dodge all the cactuses, Stupe's plane will fly away safely, with a present falling out of the plane. ;Cannon Crash One of Pirate minigames where he is in a cannon. You need to tap at the correct time for him to land on the boat on the right. If you tap too early or too late or if you don't tap at all, Stupe will land in water, and a giant octopus grabs him. If you win he will land on the boat and get out a sword. Eat a Two Week Old Unrefrigerated Pie ;Throw Up Clean Up Wipe the screen with your hand to clean the puke. If you win, Lax will cheer. If you lose, he slips on the puke and pie falls in his eyes. ;Food Fright Lax also has another minigame involving him picking the right food. You must touch the screen at the right time so that Lax can eat the right food. Otherwise, the player touch the wrong food and Lax will barf again (just like in the music video), resulting in failure. ;Scrambled Eggs One of Easter minigames where the player have to drag eggs onto brown basket and avoid rotten eggs. If all the good eggs are taken, Lax will swallow an egg and puke out of it that hatch into a chick. But if a rotten egg is taken, or if not all of the good eggs are taken, he will eat a rotten egg but then barf just like original music video, resulting in failure. ---- Invite a Psycho Killer inside ;Opportunity Claws There are three doors, two with Clods and one with an innocent Panda Cub. You must tap the door that has the panda. The Clods and the panda pop up for a second and then vanish, so choose carefully. Winning results in the Panda coming in. Failing results in Clod coming in. Not choosing any door will result in failure as well. ;Psycho Search Clod also has a new minigame in which the player must use their finger to guide a small light around a dark room to find him. If it is successful, Clod will be sent to jail. Failure will result in Clod using his claws to scratch the screen. ;Best Chest One of Pirate minigames where player should find the treasure chest with no psycho killer in there the chest closed and shuffle it up. If you pick the right chest, you see a panda is inside. Failure results in Clod scratching you with a hook instead of his claws. Scratch a Drug Dealer's brand new ride ;Bat Attack The player must tap in the empty space to avoid being hit by the bat. When the player dodges all the bats, Doomed will jump up and down, and a car follows him. Otherwise, Doomed will get hit by a bat and bleed, resulting in failure. ;Trash Dash Doomed has another minigame in which the player must avoid cones appearing from the bottom of the screen running from the drug dealers car. If Doomed dodges all the cones, he would jump into a garbage truck to escape. If he hits one, he gets hit by the drug dealers car and pushed into the screen, resulting in failure. Take your Helmet off in Outer Space ;Spaceman Splat Numskull initially appears on the loading screen. In Numskull's minigame, which was introduced in August 2014, you must tilt the screen to guide her toward her helmet. Later levels have asteroids as obstacles to avoid. If she reaches the helmet, she give you a thumbs up after putting it on. Otherwise, her head explodes again, like in the video and the loading screen. ;Smashteroids Numskull has another minigame which involves touching the screen to destroy the asteroids. Destroy all the asteroids so that she can safely ride the asteroid. If the player lets an asteroid hit her, she gets squashed in between the asteroids and her head explodes again, resulting in failure. Use a Clothes Dryer as a Hiding Place ;Do or Dry The player must stop the dryer by moving in the opposite direction. If the player spins the right way, the dryer opens and Bungle sighs with relief and flashes a thumbs up. If the player spins the wrong way, Bungle explodes in a flash of blood, resulting in failure. ;Dial Trial Bungle has another minigame in which the player must turn the dryer off by rotating the handle. If the player turns off the dryer, the dryer opens again and Bungle sighs with relief and shows the player a t-shirt with "I Love You" on it. Otherwise, he explodes in a flash of blood again, resulting in failure. ---- Keep a rattlesnake as a pet ;Tube Snake Carefully trace the black dotted lines in mustard by moving your finger to the squiggly shape. If you have any dotted lines left that haven't been traced, trace them as fast as you can, or the rattlesnake will eat Mishap's eye. If you win, the rattlesnake will eat the hot dog and Mishap will pet the rattlesnake. ;Snake Snack Mishap has another minigame where he feeds his rattlesnake bacon. The player have to spread butter on a pan by tilting the screen. If the pan is successfully covered, a piece of bacon will be placed onto the pan, and Mishap will give it to the snake, who eats it. Otherwise, the snake will latch onto Mishap's eye again, resulting in failure. ;Death is like a box of chocolates One of Valentine's Day minigames where the player have to put the chocolates in a heart-shaped box. If all the chocolates are placed in their designated areas, it is given to snake by Mishap to eat. Otherwise, Mishap will place the lid on the box incorrectly and the snake will attack his eye once again, resulting in failure. Sell both your kidneys on the internet ;Kidney Bean The player must tap the dots in order to suture Dunce's injury. If the player wins, he will do the same dance he did in the video and toss his money. If the player doesn't sew the wound shut, Dunce will bleed and faint, resulting in failure. ;Organ-ize In Dunce's second minigame, you must drag the organisms in the right spot. If you win, Dunce will give you a kiss. If you don't, Dunce will again bleed and faint again, resulting in failure. ;Cham-pain One of Christmas minigames where the player must tilt the screen in order to keep his stepladder from him falling over. If he isn't falling after the time out, Dunce will manage to fill up all cups with champagne and celebrates the new year with other characters including Dimwit, Putz, Stumble, Lax, Botch, Calamity, and Stupe. If the stepladder wasn't balanced before the time out, he'll slipped out of his stepladder and fall onto cup tower, resulting in failure. Other than that, the character is in the lives bar and he tells you how many points to score for a new character. Eat a tube of superglue ;Stand Firm Tilt the device to make Calamity doesn't fall. If she falls forward or backwards, Calamity will get stuck on the floor by glue. If she stays balanced by the time runs out, she will wink. ;Glue Screw Calamity has another minigame where you have to close the cap of the superglue tightly. If you do, Calamity will get flowers in her superglue. If you don't close the cap tightly, she would eat the glue and become frozen again, resulting in failure. ;Hearts & Crafts One of Valentine's Day minigames where the player have to trace the line to cut out the paper heart just like Mishap's minigame Tube Snake. If it was traced correctly, Calamity will unfold the paper heart chain and then be pleased at it. Otherwise, she tries to cut the paper poorly and accidentally slips scissors that stick on her head, resulting in failure. I wonder what's this red button do? ;Red Button Bonanza Don't press the red button. This game is a game that you win by doing nothing. Doing nothing in the minigame correctly will result in a rainbow appearing above the Earth. However, touch the red button, and the same explosion appears like in the video. This is the only mini-game that doesn't actually show the character. This game was added on August 1st 2013. ;Button Blast Ninny has another minigame where you must memorize the combination of buttons to press. Pressing the buttons in the correct order, fireworks will appear. Pressing the incorrect button will make you end up with the same explosion, resulting in failure. ;Much Abrew One of Halloween minigames where the player must memorize the combination of potion bottles. Putting the potions in the potion in the correct order turns Ninny into a werewolf. Putting in the incorrect potion will end up with the same explosion, resulting in failure. ---- Dress up like a moose during hunting season ;Hunting Season Stop the blood by holding a finger over every hole and leaving it there until time runs out. As soon as a new hole pops up, place a finger on it. If you win, a real Moose will show up and "love" him. If you miss a hole, Botch will get shot and die, like in the video. ;Rocky Run Botch has another minigame where he's riding the moose. The aim is to jump over all the obstacles, by tapping anywhere on the screen to jump. If you jump over all the obstacles, Botch will fall in love with the moose. If you tap too early or too late, or if you don't tap at all, Botch will be thrown off the moose and then get shot and die again (just like in the music video), resulting in failure. ;Hare Brained One of Easter minigames where the player have to find a hare beneath the forest litter by swipe them away. If a hare is fully revealed without any forest litter cover it, Botch will change his moose hat by a pink rabbit headband and a hare pop out, and then wink toward him. Otherwise, he change his headgear (same as the winning result) unpleasedly and then get shot, resulting in failure. Disturb a nest of wasps for no good reason ;Wasp Swat Tap the Wasps to make them go away from Doofus's face. There can be as little as 2 and as many as 6. If you win, Doofus will sigh in relief. If you lose, the wasps will sting Doofus, like in the video. ;Wasp Toss Doofus has another minigame where he throws a nest of wasps in the air. You must tilt Doofus around so he can catch the nest of wasp several times. If you win, the wasps will make a winking face at Doofus. If the nest hits the ground, the wasps will attack Doofus and he will fall (like in the video), resulting in failure. ;Snow Problem One of Christmas minigames where the player must tilt the screen to roll the snowball to raise its size into a respectable size before the time out. If you win, Doofus will build the snowman which then become alive, and they dance together. If not, his eye will be stabbed by the snowman's carrot nose as the snowball wasn't big enough to support other parts, resulting in failure. Stand on the edge of a train station platform ;Behind the Line Drag the 3 Stumbles by moving your finger on the screen toward you. If any of them fall of the platform, he will get killed by a train and you lose. If you win, the train will pass. ;Pedestrian Peril Stumble has a new game which involves him crossing a railroad. You must tap in the right time so that Stumble can cross the railroad safely. If you tap too early, too late or if you don't tap at all, he will be hit by a train again, resulting in failure. Drive Around the Boomgates at a Level Crossing ;Spelling Bean Spell "PATIENCE" by tapping the missing letters in the correct order. If you press a wrong letter, it will make a noise indicating that you've pressed the wrong letter. Spelling "PATIENCE" before time runs out will make Bonehead be patient around the train. Otherwise, if you do it wrong, Bonehead drive around the boom gates and get hit, like in the video. ;Crossing Catastrophe Bonehead has a new game which involves him approaching a gate crossing. If you tap too late, too early or if you don't tap at all, Bonehead will get run over by a train (just like in the music video), resulting in failure. If you do it correctly, Bonehead can pass the gate crossings and speed through before getting disappointed at the traffic ahead. ;The Brake-up One of Valentine's Day minigames where the player have to stop him after passing the sign by hold the screen. If it was either holded before the sign or not holded at all, Bonehead's car along with his mate will fall from the edge of the cliff and make a heart-shaped smoke after landing on the ground, resulting in failure. If it was holded correctly, he and his mate will look at the landscape in a car on the edge of the cliff and then leaning on each other, making a heart sign. Run across the tracks between platforms ;Balloon Baffoon The game involves connecting the balloons to Putz hand. There will be at least 2-4 balloons to connect strings to his hand. If all of the balloons are connected, Putz remains safely on the platform as the train passes by. If you miss some of the balloons, Putz will chase by crossing the tracks, and eventually gets hit by the train, like in the video. ;Bird Blunder The player must control Putz (with his balloons) by tapping/pressing the screen to let him lift. His main objective is avoiding the oncoming birds, which pops his balloons off/cuts off the strings. If he stays in the sky for the whole time, Putz lands safely to the station while riding onto the train. If Putz hits a bird or falls out of the sky, he lands down to the tracks, and eventually get hit by a train again. ---- Others ;Mind the Gap The minigame stars an exclusive character, Phoney, blue and on a mobile phone. As they board the train, the aim is to get them to jump over the gap and safely into the train, by tapping anywhere on the screen to jump. If they enter safely, the train doors close and the train leaves the platform. If the jump is missed, too early or too late, one will fall in the gap, and at least one character will react with a worried expression. ;Claus-trophobia One of Christmas minigames that stars the Klaus, where you must tap at a right timing of when his body is blinking. If you tapped right, he'll jump out of chimney and safely arrive on his flying sleigh with his red-nosed moose, which then leave the house. If you didn't, he'll stuck to there and then his body will be decayed until he become a skeleton, resulting in failure. Practice Mode Practice Mode is a feature introduced in the version 2.3.0, published at June 5th 2017. In this feature, players can select at least four minigames and play a game only within the selected minigames. At first, the player only has a few of the basic games to pick, but can buy other games they want ranging for 1000-3000 coins. Update notes ;version 1.1 (May 16, 2013) * Take the Don't Do Dumb Stuff Around Trains pledge * The plane game can now be turned off. If you have trouble with this one just unselect it on the options screen and it won't appear when you're playing. * Bug fixes * Secret psycho! ;Details *Player can now take a pledge to be safe around trains *The mini game Flappy Stupe can now be disabled through the settings, incase he player didn't have a mic to complete the level *The mini game opportunity laws was added in this update ;version 1.3 (Aug 1, 2013) Now with 3 new mini-games, featuring more of your favourite characters from the clip: *Poke a stick at a grizzly bear *Dress up like a moose in hunting season *I wonder what that red button does? ;Details *3 mini games were released for Hapless, Botch and Ninny ;version 1.4 (Sep 17, 2013) Moose and Puke mini-games are slightly easier now. ;Details *Botch and Lax's Mini games have been modified to make them both easier ;version 1.6 (Aug 8, 2014) Three exciting new mini-games! *SPACEMAN SPLAT - Our simple-minded spaceman has decided to remove his helmet. Help him put it back on before it’s too late! *MIND THE GAP - Help our safety challenged friends board the train. Be sure to mind the gap by jumping at exactly the right time. *DO YOUR OWN ELECTRICAL WORK - Play amateur electrician as you attempt to connect wires across the screen. Choose wisely, otherwise it’s all over! ;Details *Three new mini games Spaceman splat, Mind the gap, and do your own electrical work were released ;version 1.7 (Oct 19, 2016) Four more Dumb Ways to Die characters have come out of hiding and star in all new mini-games! *DO OR DRY – Slow-witted Bungle is hiding in a clothes dryer but someone’s started the machine! Stop the machine before it’s too late! *BAT ATTACK – Help Doomed avoid the drug dealer’s wrath after scratching his brand new car. *KILL PILL – Make sure Pillock picks the right bottle of medicine or suffer the consequences. *KIDNEY BEAN – Dunce sold his kidneys on the internet for extra cash. Stitch him up before he bleeds to death! *iMessage Stickers: Get eight free stickers of your favourite dim-witted friends. *Mini-game tweaks, bug fixes and performance enhancements. ;details *4 mini games were released for Bungle, Doomed, Pillock, and Dunce *iMessage stickers are now available. There are eight of them ;Version 1.8.0 (Dec 7, 2016) Our Beans have discovered even more dumb ways to die in four new mini-games! *HAIR RESCUE – Numpty’s fiery hair has spread to the rest of the building. Bounce him to safety with the trampoline. *ELECTRO-CUTE – Keep appliances from electrocuting Dummkopf while he’s doing the dishes. *CROSSING CATASTROPHE – Make sure Bonehead drives safely at level crossings. *SNAKE SNACK – Mishap’s rattlesnake wants to eat something new. Make sure it’s the bacon! *iMessage Sticker Store: Earn coins by playing the game and spend them on brand new stickers of your favourite dim-witted friends. *Ad Removal: Disable popup ads with this highly-requested feature. *Mini-game tweaks, bug fixes and performance enhancements. ;Details *Numpty, Dummkopf, Bonehead, and Mishap have each been given a second mini game *There is now an iMessage sticker store that allows the player to earn coins by playing the game and spend them on the stickers at the shop *Popup ads have now been disable ;version 2.0.0 (Feb 15, 2017) Our friends have discovered even more Dumb Ways to Die in three new mini-games! *WIRE FIRE – Dimwit is doing his own electrical work again. Rotate the wires to complete the circuit and help him avoid a fiery death. *PEDESTRIAN PERIL – Make sure Stumble crosses the tracks safely at a pedestrian crossing or watch him get run over by a speeding train. *BUTTON BLAST – Ninny’s been put in charge launching the fireworks. Beautiful lightshow or the end of the world? *Build-A-Bean: Customize your very own Dumb Ways character and send as an iMessage sticker. ;Details * 3 new mini games were released in this update *there is now an option where it allows the player to customize their own bean with all kinds of accessories. It can also be used as a bar of lives in the game, and can be used as an iMessage sticker. ;version 2.1.0 (Mar 22, 2017) Our friends have discovered even more Dumb Ways to Die in three new mini-games! *CACTUS CRASH – Help Stupe navigate his prickly predicament. *LEAKY LANDLUBBER – Dippy’s boat has sprung a leak! *TIP TOE TAP – Tap to make Hapless sneak by the sleeping bear. ;Details *The only major addition in this update was the 3 mini games that were added ;version 2.2.0 (Apr 26, 2017) Our friends have discovered even more dumb ways to die in three new mini-games!   *WASP TOSS – Dopey Doofus is playing with a wasp nest. Don’t let it hit the ground!  *ROCKY RUN – It’s a beautiful day for a ride in the forest, but obstacles can ruin this lovely outing for Botch and his moose!  *FOOD FRIGHT – Choose the right food item or suffer messy consequences!   *Build-A-Bean: More options to customize your Dumb Ways character for use in-game and with iMessage.  *More iMessage Stickers: Your favourite dim-witted friends are here for you to collect.   ;Details *Addition of 3 new mini games *More options are available for customizing a bean when it is used in the game *There are more iMessage stickers available ;version 2.3.0(Jun 7, 2017) Our friends have discovered even more dumb ways to die in three new mini-games! *GLUE SCREW – Calamity really likes to eat super glue. Screw down the cap to prevent her tragic end. *PSYCHO SEARCH – Clod is hiding in the dark waiting to give you a nasty surprise. Find him before he finds you. *SMASTEROIDS – Destroy all the asteroids before they crash into Numskull and turn her into goo. *Minigame Practice: Having trouble with a specific minigame? Use coins to purchase your favourite minigames and practice as often as you want. *Build-A-Bean: More options to customize your Dumb Ways character for use in-game and with iMessage. ;Details *3 mini games were released for Calamity,Clod, and Numskull *A new mode mini game practice is now available *More customization options when building a bean ;version 2.4.0 (Jul 19, 2017) Our friends have discovered even more Dumb Ways to Die in three new mini-games! *DIAL TRIAL – Bungle’s hidden in the dryer again. Turn it off before it’s too late! *TRASH DASH – Doomed is running away from the drug dealer’s ride. Avoid the obstacles for a safe escape. *DUMB DOSAGE – Give Pillock the right amount of medicine or he’ll meet a tragic end. *Build-A-Bean: More options to customize your Dumb Ways character for use in-game and with iMessage. ;Details *3 minigames were added in this release *Moe options when building a bean ;version 2.5.0 (Sep 6, 2017) Our friends have discovered even more Dumb Ways to Die with two new mini-games and the all-new daily challenges! *ORGAN-IZE – Dunce is undergoing major surgery. Put his body parts back in the right places before it’s too late! *BIRD BLUNDER – Putz is peacefully floating through the sky - don’t let birds ruin his flight! *New Daily Challenges: Come back every day to complete a set of mini-games to earn rewards. *Build-A-Bean: More options for use in-game and with iMessage. ;Details *2 mini games were added for Dunce and Putz *Daily challenges are now available ;version 2.6.0 (Sep 13, 2017) Ahoy! Our mateys ‘ave discovered even more Dumb Ways to Die in a trio of swashbuckling new mini-games! *BEST CHEST – Shiver me timbers! Keep yer one good eye on the shufflin’ chests and claim the booty while steerin’ clear o’ the dreaded Clod! *CANNON CRASH – Yarr! Stupe gets a crash course on flyin’ the ole-fashioned way. Keep ‘im from hittin’ the water! *BOARD TO DEATH – Walk the plank, Dippy! …but don’t fall in, lest ye wind up as shark bait! ;version 2.7.0 (Oct 19, 2017) Our FIENDS have discovered even more Dumb Ways to Die in three SPOOKTACULAR Halloween mini-games! *NAILED IT! – It’s an undead infestation! Your GHOUL is to hammer in the barricade before Dimwit becomes zombie food! *CANDY CATCH – Move Hapless’ pail to catch the falling sweets …or suffer a GRIZZLY murder! *MUCH ABREW – Help Ninny concoct the perfect potion! But be careful – the wrong ingredients are a recipe for disaster! ;version 2.8.0 (Dec 21, 2017) Ho ho ho! Our friends have discovered even more Dumb Ways to Die in three new festive mini-games! *SNOW PROBLEM – Doofus is building a snowman! Roll the snowball to a respectable size to avoid any accidents. *CLAUS-TROPHOBIA – Looks like Santa’s had a few too many cookies this year. Help him leap from the chimney or he’ll get stuck there – forever! *CHAM-PAIN – Tilt to keep Dunce from falling over while he prepares for the New Years Countdown! ;version 2.9.0 (Feb 8, 2018) Love is in the air! Our friends have discovered even more romantically Dumb Ways to Die in three new mini-games! *HEARTS AND CRAFTS – Calamity is working her heart out on a set of beautiful new crafts. Keep her hand steady to make sure she doesn’t get too cut up about it. *THE BRAKE-UP – The most romantic lookout in the city is also the most dangerous. Help Bonehead brake his car before his car breaks him. *DEATH IS LIKE A BOX OF CHOCOLATES – Fill Mishap’s box with chocolate, and fast – his cold-blooded friend is growing impatient… ;version 2.9.1 (Mar 29, 2018) Winter is finally over! Spring into action with three all-new Dumb Ways to Die mini-games! *BREAK AN EGG – It’s an egg-and-spoon race, and Numpty’s gunning for first place! Will he fry the competition or wind up with egg on his face? *HARE-BRAINED – Botch is on the hunt for a new friend! Find him a buddy before poachers find HIM! *SCRAMBLED EGGS – Help Lax find hidden eggs! But be careful – some of those eggs have been there since last year… Credits * METRO ** General Manager, Corporate relations : Leah Waymark ** Marketing Manager : Chloe Alsop * McCANN ** Executive Creative Director : John Mescall ** Creative Director : Pat Baron ** Group Account Director : Adrian Mills ** Account Director : Alec Hussain ** Producer : Pauline McMillan ** Dumb Ways to Die song : John Mescall, Ollie McGill ** Animation and character design : Julian Frost * Barrel of Donkeys ** Game design, programming, artwork and audio : Sam Baird and Julian Frost * Monetization : Evolution Management Trivia * In the old version of the minigame Flappy Stupe, the player had to blow or scream into the mic to make the plane go up. Also, this game could be disabled through the Settings for some players who don't have the device with a mic to clear the minigame. * The minigame Hunting Season was added on August 1st 2013 and modified in September 2013, and again in 2016. It used to be 3 to 5 holes, then it was 2 to 5 holes, now it's 1 to 5 holes, but without challenge with 2 holes. * In September 2013, the mini-game Throw Up Clean Up was modified to be easier due to some complaints. * In the old version of the minigame Stand Firm, the splashed super glue around Calamity wasn't seen and she wasn't sticked by that after her death, just like the video Dumb Ways to Die suggest. Also, Calamity was referred as a male. * In the minigame Spaceman Splat, Numskull was initially referred as male in Dumb Ways to Die app game, which is now modified correctly as "[[:File:Numskull's minigame corrected.jpg|Guide the astronaut back to her helmet!]]" posterior to the ver. 2.9.0 update. * During the debut of the minigame Bird Blunder in the Halloween update, an exploit consists of keeping Putz in the air until the timer is up. The Christmas update fixed this by adding another bird. zh:Dumb Ways to Die程序 Category:All Pages Category:Other DWTD pages Category:App-exclusive pages Category:Dumb Ways to Die Category:Games